Fiddle
| birthplace = | birthday = November 25 | age = 19 | gender = | height = 6'0” | weight = 201 lb. | affiliation = Namek | previous affiliation = | profession = Warrior | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Namek | family = Necke (Cousin) | education = | marital status = | rank = General | classification = | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = |tblColour =#007c21 |textColour =#661400 }} Fiddle is a young Namekian that was born and raised on his species homeworld, . He has very close ties with the royal family, being a cousin to the current leader of the Namekians. This gives him a high status in the Namekian society. At a young age it was apparent that Fiddle had the unique talent to be a part of both the and . With this rare trait, it allowed Fiddle to be physically strong and fast while having access to the mystical powers that come from the Dragon Clan. Appearance Personality Being raised as a respectful Namekian by his father, Fiddle is a polite young man. He isn't one that will be disrespectful to others, even when they aren't being the most polite to him. Having been raised this way, he has created a set of principles that were heavily influenced by his father's vision of living. These ideals were more enforced after fusing with his father as he was dying. The father of Fiddle thought that all life was sacred. He taught Fiddle these same ideologies. Having a strong belief that life is a precious thing, Fiddle's first reaction is to avoid conflict as much as he can. However, that doesn't take away from his love of martial arts. Fiddle has a passion for fighting but doesn't like to fight for life or death. This love for the art of fighting sparked at a young age and has only grown over the years. Even though Fiddle believes that life is an amazing thing, that doesn't mean he doesn't hold some sort of anger against a certain species. Since Fiddle saw a Frost Demon beat his father to a point where he was dying, he develop this deep sense of grief that overcomes him and clouds his mind along with his judgment when he sees a Frost Demon. This doesn't mean that he loses all control, as he can control his emotions for the most part. Fiddle has a refined control over his emotion due to his training in his martial arts. All of his masters have taught him in one way or another to be in control. Not just with his emotions but with patience and how to influence the way a situation go. In a way, Fiddle can be manipulative with one's thoughts and persuade others unconsciously, without them realizing they are being taken control of. History Beginning of His Training After Fiddle was born, his father started to teach him about the various wildlife of Namek. His father wanted Fiddle to take after him with his herbalism. He had strong beliefs that the herbs of Namek had a strong tie with the mystical powers that a lot of Nameks possessed from the Dragon Clan. His father was noted to be one of the more powerful members of the Dragon Clan, able to cast powerful magic that was able to easily overpower most. Though his father didn't use these powers for battling others but would help his fellow Namekians by healing or enhance their abilities while they are battling others. At a young age it was apparent to his father that Fiddle was physically stronger than most should be if they were part of the Dragon Clan. Though Fiddle still had remarkable talent with magic. His father decided that it would be best to try and train in both magic and physical fighting, leading him to have Fiddle be trained by various instructors to develop his physical capacity while teaching him about magic. It quickly became noticeable that Fiddle had a natural affinity to both the Dragon Clan and Warrior Clan. His first martial art master was extremely efficient in a style that was similar to boxing but involved the use of the claws that Namekians are born with. Along with his training in this boxing style, Fiddle's father still kept up with the magic training as well. At first, his father wanted to only teach Fiddle non-offensive magic. However, he quickly realized that if Fiddle was going to also be a warrior, he would need to learn more devastating magic. Fiddle remembers how fascinating it was to see that his father knew magic that was able to cause damage as he never saw the true potential of his father's magic. But even while teaching Fiddle this damaging magic, he always stressed how important the life of all beings mattered in some way or another. It was important to his father that he taught Fiddle to respect life for its value. After some time of training to learn the boxing art, his master had let him move on to a new master to learn a new martial art. He recommend a master who specialized in a style of judo. At this point in his life, Fiddle's interest in fighting had grown into this passion of becoming the absolute best in martial arts. His judo instructor had taught him more than just the fighting style. This master had taught Fiddle the importance of patience and how to wait for the right moment to strike. This had stuck with Fiddle and taught him to always wait for the best moment but to also realize when it's the right moment. After his training with the judo instructor, Fiddle took some time to focus on training with his father. Though in this period of time, it wasn't that focused on magic this time. Instead his father was more focused on a type of fighting that didn't require any physical harm. Mental warfare was something that Fiddle's father had taught himself as a way to avoid any physical altercation. Once again, Fiddle was surprised at his father's skills since he only heard stories of his father helping people and never hearing about him fight physically anyway. Once Fiddle became quite formidable in the tactic of mental warfare, he moved on to focus more on magic. His father started to teach his son magic techniques that would help him with fighting. These techniques ranged from supportive ones that would create protective barriers to offensive ones that caused the victims under the influence of the spell to lose control over their body. This period of training was the longest Fiddle had ever gone through. Over the course of years Fiddle had become quite adept with his magical abilities. His father has even mentioned that Fiddle could very easily become more powerful with magic than he could ever reach. Death of His Father Around the age of 15, Fiddle had gone through a traumatic event. He was at home with his father, helping tend to their garden. For some reason that is still unknown to Fiddle, an unknown had landed close to their home, which was quite a ways out from the main village. Fiddle quickly picked up that his father recognized the power level coming from the Ice Demon. His father swiftly flew to the Ice Demon without even telling Fiddle. Without hesitation Fiddle was right behind him, unsure of what was going to happen. As they closed in, Fiddle’s father had immediately started to fight the Ice Demon. Fiddle still remembers the sense of shock he had from seeing his father start fighting so quickly without even trying to discuss the situation. It looked like his father had a look that was a combination of both fear and anger as he was fighting this Ice Demon. It quickly became apparent that his father was slowly loosing to this Ice Demon. Out of pure instinct, Fiddle had jumped into action and helped his father by joining in the fight. However, Fiddle greatly underestimated his opponent. He was being hit multiple times while the Ice Demon was still easily defending himself against Fiddle’s father. Though this didn’t discourage him and he kept fighting as much as he possibly could. Fiddle was skilled enough to deal some damage, even being able to hold the Ice Demon in a clinch for some time while striking him multiple times. But even with both Fiddle and his father fighting the Ice Demon at the same time, it didn’t seem like it was slowing down the enemy that much. The Ice Demon seemed to get angry at the fact that he wasn’t defeating two Namekian easily. This caused him to transform to his second form which was much stronger than his previous one. He was able to put Fiddle down for a short period of time with a single punch to the head. He quickly woke up and saw that his father had taken quite the beating but was still going strong in the battle. At this point it was obvious that this battle was to the death. This made Fiddle realize that he had to continue to fight to help his father. However, Fiddle wasn’t much help at this point but he continued with as much strength as he could possibly muster. Yussebo had picked up on the energy that the battle was producing and quickly flew to the battlegrounds to help his fellow Namekians. With three Namekians fighting the Ice Demon at the same time it seemed more likely that they could stand their ground. They all quickly realized that even with all three of them it would still be an extremely difficult battle. The Ice Demon stood his ground throughout the entire fight but was being worn down by the amount of damage he received. The Ice Demon had to flee soon but before he did he used some technique that utilized a very concentrated beam of ki and fired it at Fiddle’s father. He had then flown off but Yussebo chased after him. Instead of chasing after the Ice Demon, Fiddle rushed towards his father. As he was kneeling by his side with his father slowly bleeding out, Fiddle wasn’t sure what to do in this moment. Tears ran down his face while he was trying to form words. His father wasn’t able to regenerate his wounds due to expending too much energy and not having the necessary ki reserves to do so. Fiddle asked his father to stay with him even though he knew that wouldn’t be likely. Through the shallow gasps for air, Fiddle’s father was able to talk to Fiddle for a few moments. He asked Fiddle to place his hand on his chest so they can fuse together, explaining that the Ice Demon will be back one day and that Fiddle would have to be stronger than he could imagine to protect his home planet. Fiddle wasn’t sure about what was going to happen but he complied with his father's wishes and placed his hand onto him. A surge of energy went through Fiddle’s body as his father radiated a bright light and before Fiddle knew it, his father had suddenly vanished. Just before Fiddle’s father vanished into air, Yussebo came back in time to see what happen. Yussebo saw the confused and sadden look on Fiddle’s face. He explained what happened to his father, that he fused with Fiddle. The way he explained it was like it was a massive boost of power and knowledge. He told FIddle to hold this fusion close to him as it was an ultimate gift his father could've given him. Techniques and Abilities Having been trained for the most part of his life, Fiddle has extensive abilities in multiple forms of martial arts. Even at his young age, Fiddle has shown to be a strong Namekian warrior with the capacity to cast powerful magic. He typically combines both his physical fighting and magic together during fights. It also helps that with Fiddle's physiology that he naturally has super human strength and speed. Natural Abilities All of Fiddle's natural abilities stem from his Namekian physiology and his natural affinity to both the Dragon Clan and Warrior Clan. This means it ranges from enhanced conditioning to telepathic abilities with a strong sense of magic. Superhuman Strength: Fiddle has shown on multiple occasions that his strength is far superior than most. He can crush boulders simply by putting extreme force from his hand. Fiddle has also shown to lift and throw huge trees without much effort. With his strength he can even take a small pebble and flick it at a faster speed than that of a normal bullet. Superhuman Speed: It has been noted that Fiddle has above average speed due to his Namekian linage. This has been further increased due to his training in various forms of martial arts. He has been able to keep up with some of the fastest creatures and fellow Namekians on his home planet. Regenerative Healing Factor: Part of his physiology allows Fiddle to have a natural healing factor that allows him to easily repair his body to an extent. Shallow cuts and bruises seem to heal up within a few minutes while deeper cuts and broken bones can be repaired within a few hours. During a training session with one of his masters, Fiddle had broken nearly every bone in his body and was fully healed within three days. Along with the innate ability to heal, Fiddle also has the ability to fully regenerate lost limbs by using a considerable amount of ki. This ability can be used at any time as long as he has the ki to do so and his brain is still intact. Enhanced Endurance: With his healing factor and his bodies physiology, Fiddle has an enhanced endurance. His body can withstand an abnormal amount of damage inflicted onto him. With this, Fiddle can stay in battle longer and still have enough strength to keep at his best even when he has suffered a considerable amount of damage. Body Size Manipulation: Originating from his Namekian blood, Fiddle was born with the ability to control his body in a way most species can't. He can stretch, deform, and resize any part of his body to his command. Fiddle's able to wrap his own body around any object, completely covering it with just his arm alone. Fighting Styles Having been trained for a majority of his life, Fiddle has gain mastery over a few fighting styles. Fiddle is alway actively training and learning new forms of martial arts. Techniques Forms and Fusions Trivia * Fiddle’s birthday is the same day the author started to work on him. References Category:Namekian